


【翻译】还记得那些感觉吗？

by 709394



Category: superbat - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Shower Sex, Smut, Some may count as rape, SuperBat, graphic smut, please read prequel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: 回到哥谭之后，布鲁斯还是觉得状态不对。也许跟他正在思考的某个英雄有关。





	【翻译】还记得那些感觉吗？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remember how it felt?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/851546) by [MayoAmor22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayoAmor22/pseuds/MayoAmor22). 



> 这是我为你们写的第二篇SuperBat黄文。  
> 警告：字面意义的PWP
> 
> 前言与后语都是作者原文。作者似乎消失了，授权一直没有回复，也没有新作品，于是先发上来。事实上这文是我情人节翻的，等授权等得都忘记翻过这篇了，刚刚才迟钝的发现这文是13年的0_,0于是决定还是先发了_(:з」∠)_  
> Dear MayoAmor22, if you saw this work and felt uncomfortable, plz told me to delete it, thx!

　　“韦恩少爷。”布鲁斯回到现实，发现他差不多小睡了五分钟。  
　　“我很抱歉，阿尔弗雷德。”他揉着疲惫的眼睛说。  
　　“您应该去休息，先生。自从您上周从大都会回来之后，您就状态不太对。”阿尔弗雷德建议道，关心着他年轻的雇主和朋友。他恐怕在那趟旅程里发生了什么，布鲁斯回来之后不想告诉他。“我可以知道吗，那趟旅程途中发生了什么吗？”  
　　布鲁斯转过他的椅子，好直视阿尔弗雷德的眼睛。在回答问题之前，他看了好一会儿，他想要确定阿尔弗雷德是真的不知道。。  
　　“没什么重要的，阿尔弗雷德，所以你不用担心。我想我该洗个澡然后去睡觉。”说完，他从监视器前站起。  
　　“好吧，那您还需要什么吗？”阿尔弗雷德边收拾布鲁斯的雪松板条三文鱼边问。  
　　“没事，我很好，阿尔弗雷德，谢谢。”布鲁斯拍拍他的肩膀让他放心，向卧室走去，“晚安。”  
　　“晚安，布鲁斯少爷。”  
　　——  
　　当他回到主卧的洗浴间，布鲁斯就打开了淋浴头。等待水温上升的时候，他把自己从汗水和湿透了的灰色T恤中剥离出来。他浑身赤裸，把衣服丢进门边黑色的洗衣篮中。在他转身进入淋浴头前，有什么东西在角落吸引了他的视线。他在全身镜中寻找到自己的倒影。他走近一点,检查他的躯干和肩膀，上面满是尚未消失的咬痕和手指形状的淤青。布鲁斯的手犹豫着滑过粗糙的皮肤，那里从上周起就变得过于敏感。  
　　“该死的克拉克。”他记忆中发生的事情如此清晰并且令他不快，但是他讨厌的不是那是克拉克或者是个男人的事实……而是他没有拒绝所有这些在他身上发生的事情。特别是当那双强壮的手无耻地探索他的身体时。  
　　蒸汽开始充满洗浴间，提醒着他水温已经足够可以洗了。他冲进水花中，期待着洗完上床睡觉。他不需要这些，而且他越快洗完就可以越快去忽视那些入侵的想法。  
　　温热的水花欢快地冲过他的皮肤，几乎像是手戏弄般抚摸他的身体。布鲁斯为这想法呻吟，不得不靠在瓷砖墙上支撑自己。他晃了晃头去重置他的大脑，寻找阿尔弗雷德给他新买的那瓶海飞丝。他翻转盖子，但是在他能洗头之前，洗发水的味道让他扔下了瓶子。克拉克用过同样的……  
　　*该死*他的想道，血液涌向他的腹股沟。  
　　他抓住逐渐涨大的勃起，近乎粗鲁地撸动。他的另一只手滑上自己的躯干，挑逗乳尖。这不是最好的，但这是他仅能得到的。他的拇指在阴茎顶端的缝隙间打转，让他的双腿不自觉地分得更开。布鲁斯闭上双眼，想象真正的家伙抚摸过他身体的每一寸，直到射出来。  
　　一只手环绕住了他的阴茎，帮助他摩擦，另一个则移动着去逗弄他的乳尖。“哇，我可想不到这个，布鲁斯。”  
　　他的眼睛猛地为克拉克沙哑的声音睁开，带着些惊讶。他过于沉迷在自己的幻想当中,没有听到甚至没反应过来有人碰了他。  
　　“出去。”他挣扎着对抗，但是克拉克仍在继续逗弄他。  
　　他的手移到布鲁斯的下腹部，把双球握到手里。布鲁斯因为落在双球上超载的感官失去了平衡，整个上身都贴在瓷砖上。  
　　“我喜欢你这个样子，布鲁斯。”他咆哮着，牙齿在体型稍小的男人肩膀上下压，压着前几天同样的痕迹。  
　　“啊——”他为疼痛尖叫。没多久，克拉克咧嘴笑着，推撞着把勃起抵在了布鲁斯的入口处。  
　　“停——停下！”他试图移动，但是克拉克钳住他腰部的力量太大了。  
　　“为我射。”他咕哝着舔舐布鲁斯背部的肌肉，“我想成为你射的理由，布鲁西。”  
　　“呃嗯——不——啊——啊啊啊啊啊——”他射得墙上到处都是，克拉克握着他的手也是。  
　　*我又这样了*  
　　“这没那么糟糕，不是吗？”布鲁斯把他推到一边，离开淋浴间，都没在意去关掉淋浴头，“你要去哪里？”  
　　“出去！”他对他大喊。  
　　“什么？”克拉克被他的反应震惊了，“前几天在我公寓的时候，我们玩得更嗨你都没说这话。”  
　　“我当然说了。”  
　　“不，你没有。”克拉克离开了淋浴间，面对布鲁斯赤裸的身体，“如果我没记错，你当时求着我把阴茎插进你潮湿的，紧窒的小穴里。”  
　　“我没说过这话……”他在水渍上滑倒了。幸运地，克拉克在一瞬间抓住了他，这下他的阴茎和布鲁斯的近得蹭在一起了。  
　　“放开我，克拉克。”他喊道，但是口腔马上就被充满侵略性又饥渴的舌头入侵了。  
　　高个儿的男人在把他的腿环到自己腰间，用力地吸着他的脖子。布鲁斯没有反抗这个吻，也没有反抗那根侵入他屁股的手指。  
　　“当我插入你，抵着你的前列腺时，我想听到你尖叫我的名字。”  
　　“别说这种事。”他拉开距离去呼吸，但克拉克咬住他的耳廓，令他呼吸一滞。  
　　克拉克生气地看着他，那令布鲁斯震惊。在他反应过来之前他就在克拉克的双腿之间被翻过了身，面对着镜子。“你不觉得你很性感吗，还是你必须要有个观众？”他在他耳边低沉地问。  
　　“记得我们在窗户前是怎么做的……”他舔舐布鲁斯脖子上的一个咬痕，再让冰冷的空气覆盖它，那让布鲁斯喘息，“……那两次吗。”  
　　“啊……”克拉克迫使他双腿打开的方式，让他能清楚地看到自己勃起的坚硬阴茎，他湿透了的睾丸，和他粉色的屁股。克拉克把手指放在他嘴唇上，命令他吮吸。“好好润滑它们，宝贝。”  
　　最终布鲁斯允许了它们的进入，吞吐着用唾液包裹，就像要把它们吸硬一样。  
　　“可以了。”克拉克拿出他的手指，并且立刻塞进了布鲁斯的屁股里。  
　　“啊操！克拉克！”他难受地大喊。  
　　“记住这一刻，布鲁斯。”克拉克的手指快速地抽插，到布鲁斯准备好，就增加另一根。  
　　“是——是的。” 稍矮的男人现在为快感尖叫了，“我记得！”  
　　“准备好得到更多了吗？”克拉克一边捣弄布鲁斯美味的洞穴，一边用另一只手握住他的阴茎滑动。  
　　他摇头，后背靠着克拉克胸口，呻吟，“唔嗯……”  
　　克拉克抽出了手指，把他的巨大阴茎插进布鲁斯屁股里，速度快得让布鲁斯不得不反手抓着他。他飞快地抽出来，又飞快地撞进去，逼得矮个的男人指甲几乎要掐进克拉克的皮肤里。  
　　“布鲁斯，在我插你的时候你要看着你自己。”他说着用手把布鲁斯的脸转向镜子。“我要你看看你有多喜欢我的阴茎，要你记着我是唯一一个可以让你作出如此可怜表现的人。”  
　　布鲁斯几乎不能看清楚，因为克拉克抬起他，击中他的前列腺。他只想就这样躺在克拉克怀里，迷失在每一次被插入的感觉中。克拉克举起他，逼他靠在镜子上来支撑自己。  
　　“你真操蛋的紧，布鲁斯。我可以感觉到你的屁股紧紧地包围着我，不让我停下。”克拉克更用力地插入布鲁斯，逼迫他盯着自己被无情地操着屁股，被压倒性的快感逼着高潮。  
　　“啊克——克拉克我要射了——”即将到达高潮，他推挤抵抗着克拉克的插入。  
　　“哦哦哦啊唔唔唔——卡——尔！”他大叫着射得腹部一塌糊涂，镜子上也满是他的东西。  
　　布鲁斯在高个子男人健壮的怀里崩溃，完完全全地被榨干了。  
　　“这真棒。”克拉克边在他耳边耳语边抱着他上床，“也许我们可以试点别的。”  
　　布鲁斯没有回应，他才发现对方已经耗尽精力，沉沉睡去。“我或许太粗鲁了。”  
　　克拉克抱起失去意识的人，再把他放回床上。在留下他独自一人之前，他在他的额头印下了一个晚安吻。  
　　“晚安，布鲁斯。”他说，飞出窗外回大都会。  
　　END

**Author's Note:**

> 现在是凌晨2点，而我终于写完了。我希望你们喜欢我的作品，如果你们需要，那些在大都会发生的事情我可以做一个简单的解释；3  
> 请留下你们的留言和想法。爱你们！


End file.
